Totally Love You (Oneshot version)
by babybaek
Summary: "Kau tahu, diantara beribu bintang dilangit yang memperindah langit malam, pasti ada satu yang bersinar paling terang. Diantara kepak sayap burung yang memenuhi angkasa, pasti ada satu burung yang terbang dengan damai. Diantara..." - SUDO Fanfiction (no conflict) enjoy! RNR?


Tittle : Totally Love You

Cast : Kim Junmyeon (Suho) & Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance

Type : Yaoi

_Do not copy-paste without my permission! thanks and enjoyed!_

* * *

**© Queeney**

_**This moment when I'm closing my eyes to pray**_

_**I will hug the heart in you slowly**_

_**Today is a one time chance My first footstep I take**_

Pagi ini, diantara ribuan pagi damai lainnya adalah pagi terbaik dalam hidupku. Aku tidak pernah begitu menghargai mentari yang terbit diujung sana, diantara celah pohon yang menutupi setengah dari jendela dihadapanku sebesar rasa syukur dalam hatiku saat ini. Aku tidak pernah begitu mencintai salju pertama yang turun menyentuh bumi sedalam rasa membuncah dalam dadaku detik ini.

Hanya karena satu sosok yang kini tengah kudekap erat diantara kedua tanganku, berbagi kehangatan ditengah musim dingin awal bulan Desember. Hanya karena dia, hariku berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bahkan terasa lebih berharga daripada diriku sendiri. Hanya karena dirinya, pagi senin yang biasanya aku benci kini berubah menjadi pagi yang sangat aku tunggu-tunggu.

Dia yang mengajariku melihat berbagai hal dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Peniliannya terhadap suatu hal selalu lebih logis sekaligus menakjubkan pada saat yang bersamaan.

Salju yang perlahan mulai memenuhi helai daun pohon besar dihadapanku seolah menjadi pengingat bahwa sudah waktunya aku membangunkan malaikatku yang sedari tadi masih tertidur nyenyak dalam dekapanku.

_**I will promise I'm going to do good**_

_**As expected I, as predicted, happily**_

_**Us two's own dream That first step**_

Aku menatapnya dalam, melihat wajahnya yang menyiratkan kedamaian hanya memperparah detak jantungku yang semenjak tadi memang sudah masuk taraf tidak normal. Ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya, entah apa yang ia mimpikan tapi aku harap itu mengenai diriku. _Well, _seperti mimpi-mimpiku yang selalu dipenuhi olehnya.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku yang sejak semalam menjadi bantalan kepala malaikatku ini, perlahan aku jauhkan dari kepalanya. Dengan tangan kananku yang bertumpu tepat disebelah kepalanya yang bergerak sedikit –menyamankan tidurnya-, aku dapat lebih leluasa memandangi wajahnya yang sangat cantik itu, bahkan kecantikannya jauh melebihi para yeoja.

Tangan kiriku terangkat menelusuri lekuk wajahnya yang sempurna itu. Mengusap sayang rambutnya yang sudah mulai panjang, turun ke alisnya, bulu matanya yang lentik, mata bulatnya yang tertutup –selalu membuatku jatuh cinta setiap kali bertatapan, hidung bangirnya, sampai pada bibir _kissable_ miliknya yang kutatap lama sebelum kuusap perlahan.

Diantara semua keindahan yang dimilikinya, bibir itulah yang menjadi favoritku. Bukan karena alasan yang menjurus ke hal-hal dewasa, tapi lebih karena sensasi manis yang selalu membuat duniaku dipenuhi kupu-kupu dan bunga-bunga indah setiap kali bibirku menyentuh bibir ranum itu. Seolah sosoknya saja belum cukup menjadi nikotin milikku sendiri.

Perlahan kumajukan wajahku, mendekat padanya tapi berusaha keras tidak membuatnya terbangun. Kupikir bukanlah masalah memberikan padanya beberapa menit lagi untuk menikmati tidurnya. Bibirku menemukan kelembutan dan rasa mabuk itu, memberikannya kecupan halus sebelum rasa kaget menyerangku saat tiba-tiba bibir itu melumat pelan milikku.

Kedua mataku kontan terbuka dan detik berikutnya aku sudah menjauhkan kepalaku darinya, melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Kau sudah bangun _baby_?" tanyaku, tidak sanggup menahan semburat merah yang perlahan tapi pasti menjalari kedua pipiku.

Mata bulatnya yang mempesona perlahan terbuka, balik menatap mataku yang tak pernah lepas darinya. Kecantikannya seketika saja bertambah saat sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, memberikan sebuah senyuman manis padaku.

"Apa wajahku sebegitu sempurnanya sampai tanganmu tidak lepas menelusuri wajahku _hyung_?"

Ucapannya membuat panas kembali menjalari pipiku. Ah, aku benar-benar malu sekarang! Tidak menyangka kalau ia sudah bangun sedari tadi.

Aku menatapnya cemberut, memasang mimik kesal kendatipun aku yakin ia pasti tahu itu hanya pura-pura karena sesaat berikutnya kekehan kecil berhasil lolos dari celah bibirnya.

"Tega sekali mengerjaiku, Kyungsoo-ah" ujarku sembari mem-_pout_ kan bibirku. _Well_, jangan heran kalau aku bisa bersikap manja dan kekanak-kanankan, karena aku bisa jadi lebih konyol lagi jika bersama dengan namja cantik yang masih terkekeh dihadapanku ini.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyentuh pipi kiriku lembut. Matanya yang mempesona menatapku lembut –atau bolehkah aku berkata, dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Ia mengusap pipiku sembari lagi-lagi sudut bibirnya terangkat, kali ini tersenyum lebih lebar dan lebih cantik dari sebelumnya.

"Bukan mengerjaimu _hyung_, tapi aku suka merasakan sentuhanmu diwajahku" ujarnya setelah sebelumnya mengecup bibirku sekilas. Membuatku balas terkekeh.

Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku perlahan diantara celah tengkuknya, menghirup wangi khas miliknya, menyamankan diriku. Tangannya beralih mengelus pelan rambutku.

_**Why do you make my eyes shine like this**_

_**Why do you make my heart beat this crazily**_

_**Although I become breathless You are so precious to me Don't forget**_

Ini adalah pagi pertama yang kami lewati bersama, tapi rasanya sudah sangat memabukkan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa indahnya pagiku jika ada kali kedua dan berikutnya. Dapat menatap wajah damainya setiap pagi dan merasakan sentuhannya.

Aku benar-benar berharap EXO diberikan waktu libur yang lebih panjang agar para _member-_ku yang sedang menikmati liburan mereka di kediaman masing-masing itu bisa menjauh lebih lama, dan tentu saja agar aku bisa menahan Kyungsoo menginap dirumahku untuk beberapa hari lagi. Tapi sayangnya tidak semua harapan bisa terpenuhi begitu saja.

"Ini hari libur terakhir kita 'kan _hyung_?" ujar Kyungsoo seolah mengingatkanku untuk tidak terlalu terbuai dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Hnm" responku malas.

"Jangan begitu, kita 'kan masih bisa bertemu setiap hari di dorm _hyung_" sepertinya Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang aku kesalkan. Ia menghentikan usapan tangannya dirambutku dan beralih menggenggam erat tanganku yang semenjak tadi melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Tapi kalau kita di dorm, aku tidak merasa diistimewakan lagi. Kau memperhatikan yang lainnya sama seperti perhatian yang kau berikan padaku" ujarku merajuk, kini menggeser sedikit kepalaku yang berada ditengkuknya.

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama, entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi sepertinya bisa kutebak kalau ia tengah mengingat-ingat sikapnya padaku saat berada di dorm EXO. Sudut bibirku terangkat saat menangkap gerakan pipi mulusnya yang kini menggelembung, tampaknya kesal dengan tuduhanku.

"Aku tidak pernah memperlakukan kau sama dengan yang lainnya _hyung_! kau tidak ingat kalau aku selalu memisahkan makanan untukmu dengan makanan yang aku berikan pada yang lainnya?" kini ganti ia yang merajuk padaku, membuatku terkekeh geli.

Tentu saja aku ingat! Hei, aku selalu memperhatkan malaikatku ini. Apapun yang ia lakukan tidak pernah luput dari mataku karena ia seolah menjadi pusat gravitasi tempat aku berpijak, sehingga kemanapun aku pergi atau apapun yang aku lakukan, tidak akan terlepas darinya.

Aku mencubit pelan pipinya yang masih menggelembung lucu.

"Hahaha... _arra_ _chagiya_. Aku hanya bercanda" ujarku yang seketika mendapat jitakan kecil darinya.

"Candaanmu tidak lucu _hyung_! aku pikir aku benar-benar melakukannya, dasar!" omelannya yang terdengar sangat manja itu bukannya membuatku merasa bersalah melainkan tergelitik.

Ini adalah sisi lainnya yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Dan aku cukup bangga pada diriku yang berhasil menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahuinya. Ia mudah sekali panik terhadap sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dicemaskan.

_**In the beginning your dream, your word, thicker than tears  
Also sweeter than heaven's nectar  
Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby**_

_**I promise I won't stop  
when I only see you**_

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo-ah, aku sangat bersyukur kita diundang ke radio itu"

Aku kembali bangkit dari tidurku, menatap mata indahnya intens. Ia balik menatapku dengan semburat merah yang kini menghiasi kedua pipinya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan memberikanku tatapan alasannya-apa-kau-berkata-seperti-itu.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku bersyukur karena kita diberi pertanyaan yang sensitif itu. aku sudah lama bingung bagaimana caranya aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Aku takut kau menolakku dan hubungan kita menjadi renggang dan hambar. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memilihku sebagai _namjachingu_ mu diantara member lainnya. Aku benar-benar senang sekali waktu itu"

Seiring ucapanku pada Kyungsoo yang wajahnya kini semakin memerah, ingatanku kembali menampilkan kenangan itu, saat kami sama-sama memilih satu sama lain sebagai member yang diinginkan sebagai _namjachingu_.

Wajahnya yang gugup dan malu-malu saat ia menyebutkan namaku, kemudian mendapat sorakan heboh dari _member_ yang lain. Ia mungkin tidak tahu seberapa bahagianya aku saat itu. aku bahkan tidak bisa marah pada _member_ EXO yang lain saat mereka tetap menertawakan kami selama perjalanan pulang ke dorm, yang membuat _van _kami berkali lipat lebih ribut daripada biasanya.

Hari itu benar-benar menjadi hari yang istimewa bagiku, karena dimalam yang sama aku akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban yang telah lama aku impikan itu. Ia menerima perasaanku dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam, berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo-ah, diantara semua hari yang telah kita lewati bersama, malam itu kau tampak sangat cantik. Aku saja heran bagaimana mungkin kau yang setiap harinya terlihat cantik dimataku, masih bisa jadi lebih cantik lagi"

Wajah Kyungsoo kini benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting rebus, bahkan aku bisa melihat kedua telinganya yang juga ikut memerah. Bukankah ia sangat imut? Aku yakin tidak akan ada orang yang bisa membenci malaikatku ini.

_**I know well that I'm so much like a fool  
The me that became to know only you is so unfamiliar  
Right now the first footstep that I am taking  
Follow babe, please come closer  
My heaven so that I can only look at you**_

"Kyungsoo-ah" Panggilku lembut.

"Hnm" gumamnya pelan, jelas masih sangat malu untuk mengangkat wajahnya menatapku. Tangannya terangkat memukul pelan dada bidangku. Ah, betapa aku mencintainya. Wajahnya, senyumnya, tawanya, semua hal yang ada pada dirinya benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Kau tahu, diantara beribu bintang dilangit yang memperindah langit malam, pasti ada satu yang bersinar paling terang. Diantara kepak sayap burung yang memenuhi angkasa, pasti ada satu burung yang terbang dengan damai. Diantara berjuta bunga yang ada di taman, akan ada satu yang paling indah dan harum. Diantara butiran salju yang menemani musim dingin ini, pasti ada sekeping yang teksturnya lebih lembut. Seperti diantara seluruh wajah cantik yang di bumi, selalu ada satu orang yang kecantikannya seperti sinar bintang, memberikan kedamaian saat kau menatapnya. Keindahannya membuatmu dapat menghirup harumnya yang membelai hatimu dengan lembut.

Sosokmu Kyungsoo-ah, adalah seperti ini dimataku. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Seperti bintang yang selalu berada disana walaupun tidak terlihat oleh cahaya matahari disiang hari. Seperti burung yang mengajarimu arti kesabaran dan kebebasan. Seperti bunga yang menjadi lambang ketulusan. Seperti salju musim dingin yang mengingatkanmu akan sebuah perasaan yang selalu berhasil menghangatkanmu"

_**In the beginning your dream, your word, thicker than tears  
Also sweeter than heaven's nectar  
Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby**_

_**I fell deep in the chest  
that you are my everything, that you are heaven  
baby baby baby, baby baby baby**_

_**Promise me that you too will only see me  
Only love me**_

_**(EXO - Baby)**_

* * *

_**The END :)  
**_


End file.
